<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you weren't mine to lose by reynavila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484398">you weren't mine to lose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavila/pseuds/reynavila'>reynavila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Perachel AU, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, folklore by taylor swift made me feel things so now you have this, i'm a sucker for angst too, i'm a sucker for unrequited love, wrote this instead of sleeping lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavila/pseuds/reynavila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was the way he looked at her that pained her most; annabeth was so sure he once looked at her that way, too.</p><p>AU where Percy chooses Rachel instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you weren't mine to lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lower case is intended. the title was inspired by “august” by taylor swift from her new album folklore. i listened to the song while editing this. enjoy !! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>the last thing annabeth expected to see was a helicopter falling towards the new york skyline. </p><p>“that’s rachel,” percy stated, like he was so sure that it was truly her. even from this far away from the ground he seemed to know. “we have to help her.”</p><p>annabeth didn’t even have time to tell percy that it might be a trap, that they should have a plan. he was already on blackjack, flying towards her. with a sigh, annabeth got on guido and flew towards the helicopter that was very quickly descending to the ground.</p><p>once they got rachel out of the vehicle, the first thing she did was launch herself at percy. she kissed him, right on the mouth. percy held her by the waist, losing himself in the kiss. annabeth gripped the handle of her dagger so tightly her knuckles turned white. </p><p>annabeth couldn’t do anything but watch and wish it were her instead. </p><p>“thank the gods you’re okay,” rachel said, her hands on percy’s face. annabeth watched as percy took her hands in his own, and looked at her in awe, almost as if he couldn’t believe that she landed a helicopter by herself, that she was there in his arms.</p><p>it was the way he looked at her that pained her most; annabeth was so sure he once looked at her that way, too.</p><p>“i have something to tell you. i saw some visions.” rachel said urgently.</p><p>percy turned to look at annabeth, silently asking for her to stay and listen. lately it seemed as if he only looked to her whenever he needed something figured out. it hadn’t always been that way, and annabeth still didn’t know when things started to change. either way, it hurt all the same.</p><p>“tell me about it later,” annabeth forced the words out. “i need to bandage guido up.”</p><p>she walked away, head held high, because hell would freeze over first before she let them know just how much seeing the two of them affected her. her pride would never allow it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>the next time annabeth saw them, they were on the terrace. </p><p>rachel was pale from the poisoned knife she took for percy. she was lying down on a chair with him kneeling besider her, holding her hand. he held her by the wrist and guided her hand to his back.</p><p>annabeth knew she should turn away, she knew watching would do her no good, but curiosity (and maybe a bit of jealousy) got the best of her. she put on her yankee’s cap and prayed she wouldn’t get caught. </p><p>she crept closer to them, and she suddenly felt like a voyeur, watching such an intimate moment between the two of them. but she couldn’t look away. </p><p>“here?” rachel whispered, her fingers ghosting over percy’s lower back.</p><p>“yeah,” percy said, equally as quiet. </p><p>rachel retracted her hand from his back, but percy still held on to it. he was blushing as he talked. “when i was in the styx, i saw you. it was you who pulled me out.”</p><p>annabeth held her breath as percy leaned in and cupped rachel’s face, thumb brushing over her freckled cheek. “you saved me.”</p><p>rachel leaned up as if to kiss him, but annabeth wasn’t sure if she did. she had already left the room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>annabeth watched luke - the same luke who had been her hero, who promised her safety and a family - as he took a knife - the same one he personally handed to her when she was seven years old - and stabbed himself with it. </p><p>annabeth watched him die in front of her eyes, and she broke down, releasing all she had pent up the last few years. </p><p>she felt strong arms wrap around her, and she knew it wasn’t grover.</p><p>she cried for all that she had lost — for thalia and luke, her now broken family who was once the world to her; for camp half-blood and all the campers they lost in the war; and for percy.</p><p>
  <em> percy. </em>
</p><p>she had loved him since they were twelve. she loved him from manhattan to california and back. she loved him through the maze of the labyrinth, where she wasn’t sure of anything but of the fact that he was right beside her. she’s loved him through it all, but all this time he had loved someone else.</p><p>then, she hears a familiar voice, “percy!”</p><p>he removed himself from her just as fast as he had wrapped his arms around her moments before. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>he was being offered immortality. percy jackson - hero of the gods, savior of olympus, her <em>best friend</em> - was being offered immortality by the olympians themselves.</p><p>everyone held their breath, awaiting his answer, as percy stood in the middle of the room. </p><p>“no,” he said simply. if it was possible, the room grew even quieter.</p><p>he looked at her direction, eyes filled with so many emotions - determination, adoration, stubbornness, and something that looked a lot like love. for brief moment, annabeth allowed herself to believe that he was looking at her. but she knew he wasn’t. </p><p>annabeth risked it and turned her head ever so slightly and caught a glimpse of red hair. she had never felt more stupid. she knew it wasn’t for her, so why did she allow herself to think otherwise?</p><p>she turned back to look at percy, and then it hit her, like a strong wave crashing against the shore, powerful and loud. it took her a moment, but percy’s answer had finally sunk in. </p><p>
  <em> he refused immortality for rachel elizabeth dare. </em>
</p><p>annabeth knew he didn’t owe her anything, especially not this, but for some reason, she had never felt so betrayed. for the first time since making the decision, annabeth regretted not joining the hunters of artemis.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>percy tapped her shoulder and led her from the athena table at the dining paviliion to somewhere slightly hidden where they couldn’t be seen or heard. </p><p>he was so close she could see the light freckles dotted across his cheeks. she could see properly see his eyes, her favorite shade of green, as the moonlight reflected on them. he was so beautiful. </p><p>he was so close but so out of reach.</p><p>she hoped he couldn’t hear her heart beating loudly against her rib cage. </p><p>“listen, i need your advice,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“with?” annabeth asked, hoping her voice didn’t sound like a squeak.</p><p>“rachel.” he admitted. “i kinda want to ask her to be my girlfriend, like, officially.” </p><p>it took everything in annabeth to not let the tears spill. she wanted to clench her fists, anything to stop her hands from trembling. she crossed her arms instead. </p><p>“then just go ask her. i’m sure she likes you back, or she wouldn’t have kissed you so many times.” annabeth said, and she internally winced at how bitter she sounded. she was worried that percy noticed, but if he did, he didn’t say anything about it. </p><p>“annabeth, i love her,” percy said. he said it the same way someone would say ‘the sky is blue’ — he was sure, it was a fact.</p><p>annabeth looked at him. same sea green eyes, same messy black hair; this was the percy she had always known and always loved. and maybe at one point he did love her, but he didn’t love her enough.</p><p>“then go tell her.” annabeth whispered. she didn’t trust herself to speak any louder than that. </p><p>“yeah, yeah okay,” percy said, more to himself than her. then, he flashed her his trouble-maker smile, the one she had grown to love.  annabeth felt her heart shatter all over again. “wish me luck, wise girl.”</p><p>“pretty sure you won’t need it, seaweed brain.” annabeth teased, but she meant it. it was so hard not to love him. </p><p>then, he hugged her, and annabeth pressed herself against his chest, she allowed herself to imagine that they weren’t just friends, that he didn’t love someone else. she allowed herself to soak in his familiar scent, one that reminded her of the beach and of home. she allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his embrace, because this was all she was going to have.</p><p>he pulled away, smiling.</p><p>the tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, but annabeth smiled too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let it be known that i ship percabeth but i love angst more than i love myself.</p><p>follow me on twitter! @imperialgcId (second L is a capital i)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>